El afortunado
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Había rumores. Rumores que decían que el capitán del club de béisbol estaba enamorado, y parecían muy creíbles. Pero... ¿Quién es la afortunada? O más bien, ¿afortunado?


**De nuevo con un one-shot bastante corto de mi pareja favorita de KHR. **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, por si no lo habiáis notado antes. O por si a alguien se le pasó por la cabeza que sin duda era de mi creación, algo que obviamente no es así. **

El afortunado

La escuela es el campo de cosecha ideal para aquello que llamamos "rumores". Es un lugar lleno de gente, de gente curiosa, además, que desea saberlo todo de todos y guardar celosamente sus propios secretos. Esa seria la conducta habitual: saber pero sin querer dar a saber. Un dicho que no se decía mucho pero que podía llegar a sobreentenderse.

Entonces llegaba uno de los chicos más populares a clase. Sin duda alguna, ese chico era Takeshi Yamamoto, pelinegro y capitán del club de béisbol. Deportista. Estúpido en su cierta medida. Y guapo, muy guapo.

-¿Qué tanto miráis?- Soltaba muchas veces el que solía ir junto al popular, el estúpido de cierta medida y el guapo deportista, sobretodo cuando las chicas se sonrojaban levemente al ver hacia su dirección. Sabía que él era popular pero... ¿tanto le molestaba?

-No pasa nada, Gokudera.- Decía Yamamoto.- No te están mirando a ti.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas que decía a propósito, una estúpida discusión estallaba entre ellos hasta que el pelinegro se cansaba, sonreía y, justo al llegar a casa de Hayato, le plantaba un beso en la frente acompañado de un "tú ganas". Luego se despedía amablemente, claro, ignorando los insultos del peligris.

Por cierto, a éste no le gustaban un pelo los besos aleatorios que de vez en cuando recibía de Takeshi. No; eso nunca. Y tampoco entendía por qué se los daba, si tenia tantas chicas entre las que elegir.

Y aquello sucedió una mañana cualquiera en la escuela de Namimori.

Hacia Sol, habia un par de nuves amenazantes en el horizonte y el cielo estaba, aún así, azul y claro. Pronto llegarían las vacacioens de verano, así que los alumnos estaban impacientes y se tomaban las clases con mucha parsimonia. Pero habia uno en especial que llevaba varios días suspirando como un tonto, mirando al techo como si buscara una respuesta y estando más despistado de lo normal.

-¡Yamamoto Takeshi!- Lo reñía el profesor.- Haz el fabor de estar atento en clases.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, y le dió un vistazo rápido a _él_. Sonrió al ver qué le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Recordaba que normalmente le soltaba algún insulto cuando se atrevía a posar sus ojos en él, pero aquella vez no dijo nada.

-Yamamoto está últimamente muy ido, ¿no creen?- Cuchicheaba una chica junto a sus amigas muy cerca de Gokudera, quién escuchaba disimuladamente su conversación.- Corre el rumor de que está enamorado.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué tipo de chicas serán las que le gusten?

El peligris soltó aire de repente, como si estuviera muy cansado de la situación, y se acercó a las chicas con aires de superioridad.

-¿Dónde está Yamamoto?

-A... e-esto... creo que habia ido a la azotea.- La chica que le contestó se sentaba a su lado, y parecía estar constantemente intimidada por su presencia. Yamamoto le decía que estaba enamorada de él en secreto, pero al joven le daba lo mismo porque sólo quería que una persona pensara en él.

Salió de la clase de mal humor, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y, al llegar al lugar dónde teóricamente se encontraba el pelinegro, dió un portazo y lo llamó casi a gritos, despertándolo de la siesta que parecía haber estado tomando.

-¿Qué ocurre Gokudera?

Eso mismo se preguntaba él: ¿qué diablos ocurría? Sólo había escuchado el rumor de que a ese energúmeno le gustaba alguien y se habia alterado de sobremanera. Si él ya sabía cuál era la persona a la que quería, no hacía falta que se pusiera de ese modo.

-Corre el rumor de que el capitán del club de béisbol está enamorado. Y las chicas no dejan de decirlo y me irrita, haz que se callen.- Pidió demandante, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de superioridad en lo ojos.

Aún algo confuso por la situación, el pelinegro se incorporó y lo miró sin comprender nada.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡Que no quiero que digan eso, me molesta!

Yamamoto se levantó y se acercó hacia el intruso en la azotea, invadiendo su espacio personal y sonriendo afable y tranquilo, una sonrisa calmada que le daba una sensación muy extraña a Gokudera.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Huh? ¡No hay modo alguno de que esté celoso! Y apártate de mi.

Takeshi le hizo caso y se apartó lo justo para dejarle respirar. Lo miró con los ojos entornados y estuvo tentado de darle un beso y hacerle cosas no muy apropiadas. Como siempre, se contuvo. La última vez que trató de llegar más allá de un beso, las cosas no salieron demasiado bien para él.

-No hay nada de malo en que digan eso.

-¡Claro que lo hay! Sólo diles que es mentira y así dejaré de escuchar tu nombre allá a dónde vaya de ésta maldita escuela.

-Pero es que es verdad.

-¿Estás enamorado?- Una pizca de algo que él se negó a llamarle celos apareció para molestarle.

-Claro, pero yo ya te lo he dicho. Estoy enamorado de ti.- Sonrió de nuevo.- Gokudera Hayato.

Sonrojado a más no poder y habiéndose girado de espaldas, le dijo con voz entrecortada que no pronunciara su nombre completo, pues era algo molesto. Algo, más bien, muy molesto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque los labios de Yamamoto se posaron en él, Gokudera Hayato, dejándole bien claro que aquello de que estaba enamorado de él no era ninguna invención. Aunque ambos sabían que él era incapaz de esconderle nada al peligris, ni siquiera era capaz de hacer algún comentario que pudiera dolerle.

Y todo porque seguía siendo su más preciada joya, aquella que protegeria con su vida si alguien se la intentaba robar. Tal vez, también, la única cosa que jamás compartiría con nadie y le haría ser la persona más egoísta de este planeta.

¿Cosa? Perdón: joya. Porque él, Gokudera Hayato, era la joya más preciada del pelinegro, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-No soy tuyo idiota.- Refunfuñó.

Y se besaron otra vez.


End file.
